


Mine (Cake 5sos)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Luke, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Calum, Smut, calum is in heat, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Calum is in heat and Luke is his alpha





	

Alpha!Luke omega!Calum

•|•|•

Third Person's POV

The loud chatters and laughs are all the things can hear right now. They're echoing in his head and the crowd around him seems to get bigger and bigger. Nervousness and fear is flowing in Calum's veins making his knees tremble.

Its like you can't drop a needle in the crowd on Calum's mind. He's sure he thought twice about going to the mall alone but he never expected that he will be smacked with something like this. He feels so weird and his chest are filled with an overwhelming feeling that he doesn't have any idea what is.

He can feel his feet going numb inside his shoes and he grabbed onto the wall, helping himself up as his knees decided to pull him down. Calum doesn't know what to think anymore, everything is racing on his mind that he doesn't know what to do next.

He slid down the wall, trying to ease the dizziness on his head. Just when his butt touches the floor, something liquid started leaking down Calum's thighs and even though its very obvious what it is, Calum doesn't have any idea what that liquid thing is. He looked up and saw some boys sniffing the air and he felt fear shoot up from his feet to his veins as they looked at him.

With shaking hands, he reached for his phone and dialled Luke's number. He stared at his phone for a moment, trying to remember what his pass code is. Its weird cause he can't possibly forget it. Its Luke's birthday and its a very special number.

He scrolled through his contacts and dialled Luke's number. 'H-Hello?' Calum stuttered as numbness went to his finger tips.

'Babe? Hi. Is there something wrong? I'm kinda in the middle of recording today.' Luke said and Calum whimpered. 'I-I, I-I don't k-know what's happening to me Luke. I'm so dizzy and there's this liquid thing that dripped down my thighs, I don't know why but people kept on looking at me and they're sniffing the air. They keep growling at me, goof thing their probably girlfriends pulled them.' Calum says, voice trembling with every words. Even though what's happening to him is very obvious, Calum's brain is to hazed and foggy to think of the process he's body is undergoing.

'Shit shit shit!' Luke cursed, every foul words leaving his lips are stressed. Calum heard a deep exhale before Luke's calming voice spoke again. 'Babe I will fetch you. Wait for me at the parking lot is that okay?'

'I-I don't need you to fetch me Lukey its okay. W-What's happening to me lukey? Its scaring me.' Calum said and started walking shakily to the exit of the mall.

'Babe just stay calm, its normal for you to go through this okay? Now be a good boy for me and drive homw safely is that okay?' Luke said, calming Calum with his deep gentle voice, soothing the dizziness away and replacing them is lust.

'Y-Yeah, L-Luke, is it really normal to be have a hard on in this situation?' Calum said, trying to remember where he parked his car.

'It is very normal baby. Just please drive home safe and I'll meet you there is that okay love?' Luke said and Calum nodded. As if Luke can see him.

He opened the car and let out a shaky breath as he sat down the driver's seat. He moaned as another wave of the liquid thing drip down from his hole and Calum doesn't have any time to think about the seat and to be disgusted about it.

The drive home is just a 10 minute drive but for Calum, it seems like its 10 hours. Every second that passes, his arousal seems to grow and grow and he's so horny right now he can't even remember where he's supposed to park his car.

Calum leaned back on his seat and panted like crazy. His head is filled with dirty thoughts that he didn't realize that there is a car parking beaide him. He wants Luke, right here, right now but he can't even think about pleasuring Luke cause all he can think about is Luke taking him to the throne of ecstasy and maybe leaving him there for infinity.

A loud knock on Calum's tinted window snapped Calum out of his hazy daze. He opened the car's door and the trapped omega scent on heat hits Luke's nose.

Luke groaned, feeling himself harden much more. The thought of Calum on heat is the thought Luke always think of when he wank but Calum on heat in real life will drive Luke mad and crazy.

Luke put his arms under Calum's knee and on his back, carrying him out of the car. Seeing the wet spot on Calum's seat makes Luke want Calum even more knowing that the boy is producing so much slick that will probably be Luke's dinner for tonight.

'God the day after tomorrow is Christmas, why do you have to be on your first heat right now? Not that I'm complaining but who will cook for Christmas?' Luke said, more to himself than Calum.

Calum's scent intoxicates Luke, its getting too much for him and he wants to just take Calum but he wants Calum's first heat to be a little special. He put Calum down on the bed softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead before getting up.

'I want you to be a very good boy and wait for me okay? I'll be back in a minute.' Luke said right in Calum's ear, making sure that the boy knows that its not a question. Its a command.

Calum nodded so eagerly he thought he will pinch his own head off of his neck. Luke speed walked to the kitchen, grabbing some pail filled with water, small towel and a large bottle of water.

When he came back, Calum is gripping the sheets beneath him so hard, trying not to touch and contain himself. Luke sat beside him, pushing back the hair that fell to his face, stroking the his face gently with his knuckles.

'You were such a good boy for me aren't you baby? You want to have your reward?' Luke said and Calum nodded vigorously. 'Okay, how bout we take this off? Is that fine?' Luke said, tugging softly at the end of Calum's shirt. Calum leaned up and took off his shirt, revealing the tan, caramel like skin the is soft as a silk and glistening with a thin of sweat.

Calum's beautiful in Luke's eyes, with his eyes shut close, back arched, lips parted lightly making soft panting noises, erected and enlarged nipples (due to being on heat) with his toned stomach.

'Youre so beautiful baby. My pretty angel. Tell me who you belong to and maybe I'll give you another reward' Luke said and Calum opened his mouth to say that he's Luke's but just whimpers came out.

'Speak up angel, I wanna hear your pretty voice.' Luke said and Calum swallowed the lump on his throat. 'I'm yours. Y-you own me.' He said softly making Luke smile at him and peck his lips.

'Good boy. Now for your reward, I will take all of our clothes off. Is that okay baby?' Luke said and Calum almost told him with his "bossy tone" that its fine.

Luke took his own shirt off before letting his hands travel down Calum's stomach to his jeans. Popping the botton out and unzipping the zipper, Luke pulled Calum's jeans off and ran his cold hand up and down the thick thighs making it shake and tremble.

'You're so wet for me baby. Such a good boy for Lukey.' Luke muttered at Calum's ear before taking his jeans off.  
Luke pulled down Calum's boxers, growling at how wet they are. 'God you're boxers are drenched babe. I want to eat you out so bad.' Luke said and Calum whimpered, his perked nipples being pinkier than usual.

Luke opened Calum's legs wide, placing himself in between them. He kissed the thighs softly, letting him feel the message that every kiss wants to say. Luke bit a small area near Calum's inner thighs and Luke's eyes almost gouge out as more slick dripped out.

He didn't waste anymore time and dived in to the sweet valley of Calum. He can almost taste the delicious scent of Calum's slick and it hungers him more as he gets close at the wet and dripping ring of muscle.

The sheets beneath Calum was tightly gripped, Luke is indulging Calum's scent and taste too much that he doesn't know its effect on Calum. The boy is panting like he ran a mile, his eyes are shut tight, his knuckles are turning white from gripping the sheets too hard, his back is arched and all of this is because of the pleasure he is receiving from Luke. He's driving him crazy.

The sweet taste of Calum in Luke's tongue is addicting. He can't get enough of it and the scent is driving him mad. Luke growled as he dipped his tongue inside, tasting more of the delicious slick, feeling a knot building up on the base of his member.

Calum never thought that being eaten out could feel this good. Its making his head spin and see stars, he doesn't know if its just because he's on heat or it just feels so good every time.

Luke can feel small fingers tugged at his hair, pulling him even closer if that's possible. He spread the soft globes wider, the wet hole clenching and unclenching on nothing. Inserting his thumbs in, he stretched the hole wider, his hole is already a little loose and stretched due to Luke dipping his tongue in and because he's on the 3rd stage of his heat.

The way calum moaned his name when he inserted his finger in made Luke's ego boost up and started licking at the velvety walls again. He's tongue started licking up Calum's perineum, sucking and biting the skin, decorating it with marks. He pulled his tongue out, thrusting his thumb in, twisting it making calum whimper and arched his back even more.

Luke started making a rhythm with his tongue and finger, pushing his fingers in and licking the rim with his tongue.

Calum is panting and sweating like crazy, the way his moans are coming out is so erotic, his hole are clenching uncontrollably and Luke can tell that he's first orgasm is coming.

Luke wasn't wrong because after a few second, Calum came for the first time that night and he felt relief wash over him. Luke smirked as Calum painted his chest white and his member is not going soft.

Luke can feel his knot twitch and all he wanted to do is fuck the living daylights out of Calum. He took off all the remaining clothes he's wearing and climbed on Calum's chest. He tugged his leaking member and smeared the precum on Calum's closed lips.

'Want you to suck me off, okay baby? Can you do that for me?' Luke said, almost like a whisper and Calum opened his lips obediently, taking in the hard member that has a forming knot on the base. 'Such a good boy for me aren't you?' Luke said.

Calum is like a hungry bear, devouring and savoring Luke's member like its his last meal. He's gripping the knot by the base a little hard, his cheeks are hallowed and he's licking the tip every once in a while. Luke is not even on control when he started thrusting in and out of Calum's mouth gently, loving the way Calum's mouth is wrapped around his hard diçk.

If Luke wasn't sweating a while ago, then he's definitely sweating now. The sight of Calum is just so hot and the way he's making him feel is making the temperature rise. The inside of Calum's mouth is so wet and hot that its almost like he's fucking Calum's ass but what makes it different is when he will roll his tongue around the tip of his dick. Its just so good that it makes Luke wanna cüm, right away.

He slowly and gently pushed the omega away, giving him a quick yet sloppy kiss before placing himself in between Calum's legs again. He raised the caramel like legs up to Calum's chest, growling when a wave of slick dripped out of Calum.

'You're so beautiful baby. Wanna fuck you so bad now. Wanna give my knot to you and pump you full of my load and there will be this cute small bump on your stomach, indicating how hard I fucked you and how I filled you full of my cüm. You're gonna be so beautiful. And you're gonna be mine.' Luke whispered huskily on Calum's ear, already positioning his member in Calum's hole, ready to fuck to living daylights out of Calum.

'P-Please, I want it already. Please baby, give it to me.' Calum said and Luke plunged his member inside of Calum. Calum gasped and let out a loud whimper, he can feel the knot in the base of Luke's dick and its pulsing like its ready to pop.

Luke grunted out a loud swore, yes he put it in without any restrictions meaning Calum is already stretched and loose but he is still so tight it makes Luke growl.

Calum is panting shakily, feeling an overwhelming pleasure revolve all around him. His cheeks are covered with red tint and its traveling down his chest.

Luke started thrusting gently, feeling Calum's walls contrast against him. Calum let out a loud moan, feeling the large dick inside him move and hit all the right places. 'You're so beautiful baby, gonna fill you up with my knot and you're gonna be so full of my cüm and it will be impossible for you to not get knocked up.' Luke mumbled as he pressed a kiss on Calum's temple. He buried his face on Calum's neck, taking in the sweet scent that is almost overwhelming.

There's this pulsing nerve in Calum's neck that is attracting Luke and is taking the inner wolf out of him. It smells so good and its making Luke's wolf fangs grow. He pulled away from Calum, grabbing the boy's wrist and smelling the sweet scent on Calum's vein. Calum is letting out cries and moans, Luke is pushing in so deep inside of him that he can feel his knot coming.

Luke can feel calum grinding on him, and Luke can smell the neediness. He growled and pinned Calum's wrist before fucking him roughly.

'Ah! Ah!' Calum lets out a rows of moan, almost like a scream as Luke hit his sweet spot without stopping. He wants to touch Luke badly but his wrist are pinned and his omega side is kicking in.

'Baby please, please. I-I wanna touch y-' calum said before he was roughly cut off by his own moan and Luke can feel a smirk in his face knowing how much his omega wants him. He lets go of Calum's wrist and the boy immediately gripped Luke's biceps.

'Oh my god alpha!' Calum yelled as Luke pulled him up, he doesn't know what he's saying anymore. Everything just feels so good that its making him dizzy. Luke's member is going in and out of him roughly, fast and hard, marking him up, showing everyone that he's his and who's alpha.

'L-Luke, I'm gonna come baby! I want your knot please. I want it so bad.' Calum pleaded and pleaded. Luke growled before fucking Calum more aggressively, sending Calum over the edge.

Luke's sight blurred as Calum tighten his walls, he was afraid for a moment that his dick would be pinched off. He can smell the Omega's cûm, meaning Calum came once again and a batch of slick came out of him, wetting his opening more.

Luke growled and pushed in harder, feeling greedy since almost everyone can smell the delicious slick. Luke moaned as he can feel his knot already popping. Calum moaned loudly feeling batches of cüm fill him up.

Luke's eyes snapped open as he feel an overwhelming attraction to Calum's neck. There's a red mark on his neck, and that's the spot of the marking vein. Luke dived in and licked the spot, his knot is not even down yet. He traced the spot with his fangs and Calum's whined in anticipation.

'You ready baby?' Luke asked and Calum nodded softly. Luke opened his mouth and suddenly buried his fangs inside Calum's neck. Calum lets out a scream of pure pain, Luke strokes Calum's face, calming his omega down.

Luke can feel his knot going down so he decided to pull out of Calum's neck. He slowly, gently and surely pulled out his fangs out of Calum's neck. He pulled his diçk softly, leaving the boy panting. The mark is slowly closing up and there's this red mark on the healed spot, telling everyone that calum is already owned.

He pulled the boy to his chest, kissing his temple. 'You did so good baby.' Luke said before following it with an 'I love you'

'I love you too lukey, how long till the next heat?' Calum asked, tracing small circles on Luke's arm. 'Maybe four hours? I don't know. Let's just sleep for now. I'm sure I'll wake up to your scent.' Luke said and Calum nodded.

Luke pulled Calum tighter to his his chest and kissed him.

'Mine.'

Word count: 2975

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time here in ao3, hope you guys like it :D


End file.
